freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Sans ~Undertale
Esta pagina contiene caracteres I WANT FRISK TO GET WHISKY WITH FRISKY Heya chicos. El tiempo pasa y ahora estoy más o menos acomodado a esta comunidad En la actualidad, en esta página en construcción, pero usted tiene las gracias por visitar mi página de usuario! Voy a hacer todo lo posible por lo que pueda para que la página sea lo más completa que pretendo. Hasta entonces, estad atentos y esperamos que disfrute el contenido que tengo hasta ahora! Si usted quiere ver todo el dolor y curar las discusiones que he estado recibiendo hasta ahora, http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:DatRevelations aquí tienes ¿Cómo sé yo de Five Nights at Frerddy's ? Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Markiplier juega FNaF,A la Primera vista en el juego, la mecánica del juego me impresionó. inmediatamente sabes que va a ser un juego de Terror, y me encanta este tipo de juegos! Más tarde, como usuario de Wikia en general a mí mismo, decidí unirme a esta Wikia el 20 de Enero. ¿Sobre el juego? ¡Me encanta de verdad! Es decir, la gente va a odiar FNaF por una razón u otra (Veo que hay GameFAQs =)), pero no creo que realmente critica nada más. Pero entonces, FNaF es el amor de Terror de 2015, ¿por qué no ??? Sin duda, uno de mis todos los tiempos juego favorito. ¿Qué tengo yo contribuí a Wikia en general? Lol, no importa lo que diga, esto va a ser la sección donde me jacto =))) (me refiero, ¿verdad?) Empecé mi primera contribución de Wikia W2D (Bienvenido a la Mazmorra). Es un juego en Android / iOS / Amazon, que es un poco frío y probablemente basada estrategia. Es un juego bastante bueno, en mi opinión. Hice algunas ediciones de allí, y luego me detuve. (Y luego fui a Wikia Corpse Party y probar algunos cambios, pero entonces estaba lleno de cosas que no entendia, por lo tanto me contuve =)) En segundo lugar Wikia, Brave Frontier. Es un M - A - S - S - I - V - A comunidad allí, por lo ediciones es, probablemente, va a ser algo que todos los usuarios están de acuerdo. Es por eso que nunca contribuir al contenido allí, sino más bien en la sección de comentarios (peor manera de dejar que la gente reconoce su existencia, por cierto =))). En tercer lugar Wikia, y aquí es donde me sale bastante serio: hasta el amanecer Wikia. Una vez que el bombo hasta el amanecer comenzó, decidí ir por allí, hacer algunos pocos edits aquí y allá, y tiendo a dejar muy en serio esta vez. El tiempo pasa, y contribuye mucho, especialmente en los foros, aparentemente =))) Empezamos un dolor y sanar juego, en el que atrae a una gran cantidad de gente (y consigo hacer amigos !!!) Yyyyy algunas tensiones , específicamente a las personas que hacen los calcetines para votar =))) Yo solicito un personal de allí, pero era bien yo era demasiado tarde (porque todavía estoy decidiendo) o 1 decomisados en última instancia. De cualquier manera, no se convirtió en una plantilla. Pero bueno, no todo es malo! Disfruto los derechos de los miembros ya, y eso no me impide de contribuir y ser reconocido. Además, este es donde por primera vez se lo que es estar en una comunidad de Wikia. Nuevos amigos. Un montón de nuevos amigos =))) y estoy bastante seguro de que la página de usuario tiene todo el mismo formato de amigos (Además, aquí es donde empiezan a ir a la Vida es Wikia extraño también, pero en última instancia no contribuyó mucho) Más tarde, mi amigo hizo una Wikia Hasta el amanecer Fanon, y el me dio derechos de administrador. Ese lugar es sin duda impopular, pero yo sí puedo ir allí unas cuantas veces para velar por ella, y, para ser honesto, que era un poco mi campo de juego, así - yo y mis amigos decidí hacer un fic sobre ella, y decidimos que una vez que se hace esto, sería publicado a ese Wikia (el progreso actual de la fic? es cada vez se detuvo y me temo que podría ser detenido lol). Además, pruebo los derechos de administrador de allí, solo, así que sé lo que puedo hacer como administrador, así como saber lo que los administradores pueden hacer :D Siguiente Wikia? Wikia Undertale. Yeup. Creo que, mi primera contribución enorme aquí es la Hurt y curar la temporada 1. Más tarde creció a ser un muy buen juego (A diferencia de hasta el amanecer lol). Y entonces aquí estamos! Además, tengo la oportunidad de conocer a personas que eran de hasta el amanecer wiki, así! (Pocos de ellos eran Bela, Foxx, Cody, Hiedra, Dogtimus, Lenti, SuperlyAttachedGlitch, etc.) Introduction Hey There Buddy Chum Pal﻿ Friend Chumy Chum Chump pal i dont be mean to be rude my friend chum chumy Home Slice Bread Slice dawg But i gotta burn ya if u take one more diddly darn step Right there im gonna have to diddly darn snap ur neck and wowza woldn't that be a crummy juncere Uh? do u want that? do u wish upon yourslef into come into physical experience with a crummy juncture because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend if u keep this up then well gosh diddly darn i just might have to get not so friendly whit u my frienly Buddy Chum Pal﻿ Friend Chumy Chum Chump pal amigo No, en serio. Estoy dormido. * dormido dormidon away Aqui tienen algunas preguntas y respuestas. *¿Cómo encontró Five Nights at Freddys? **Ahora esta es una historia que trata de cómo yo estaba... un poco viendo algunos juegos de hace un tiempo y FNaF era el siguiente en la lista de reproducción *¿Se puede hacer cosas para mí? *A veces. Actualmente estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo escolar, pero puedo tomar dibujos a peticiones a menos que... * tos * Quieor decir, la fecha de vencimiento es en un mes * tos *. *¿Por qué haces tantos errores tipográficos.. *''no me juzgues'' *¿Te gustan los espaguetis? **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! *¿Es usted de alguna importancia a la wiki? *Bueno, sé un poco de CSS y estoy tratando de aprender más JS. También estoy muy familiarizado con el espacio de nombres MediaWiki y yo soy bueno con la ortografía y la gramática, si es eso lo que quieres decir. *¿Cuáles son tus personajes favoritos? #Freddy #Bonnie #Foxy #Toy Bonnie #The Mangle #The Puppet #Springtrap #Nightmare #EL GRAN NIGHTMARRIONETE! #sans *POR QUE PLUSHTRAP NO ES GRANDE!!?. *''Me estas jusgando'' Otra información Battle against a true hero Megalovania Heartache Si yo no estoy usando la gramática correcta lo más probable es que estoy bromeando o yo soy demasiado perezoso para pulsar las teclas de desplazamiento / apóstrofe. Si sigues diciéndome comprobar MP's y yo no responderé durante al menos cinco minutos, está bien porque mis pings están rotos o no quiero hablar contigo. Si te digo que no quiero hablar y te sigo, yo no tengo miedo de alertar a un miembro del personal. Si le sucede a averiguar lo que cualquiera de mis verdaderos nombres, por favor no me llames por ellos. No es necesariamente la privacidad, Odio escuchar (o leer en este caso) de ellos. Tomo peticiones de codificación / dibujo, pero tenga en cuenta que no soy exactamente "el mejor" en el dibujo. Sé suficientes JS para animaciones simples y dibujo líneas bezier y un montón de CSS, excepto para la importación de fuentes. Yo tampoco hago RP y voy a hacer casi cualquier cosa para evitar ser arrastrado en una sola. Yo no tengo un ego muy alto, pero yo soy un perfeccionista. Puedo entrar en discusiones estúpidas y mantenerlas en funcionamiento hasta que yo estoy temblando, alguien me detiene o me siento como que he ganado. Creo que Mangle esta destruida desde la primera vez que vió a Chica; ella era tan hermosa que ella se quedó destruida/o. Nada ni nadie me puede convencer de lo contrario.